Missing moments  4ème partie : Slow
by Misao-chan3
Summary: Traduction de LavenderbrownLorsque Ron et Hermione descendent les escaliers en compagnie d'n Harry caché sous sa cape, Lavande les surprend et s'énerve. Venez lire ce qui suivit ! R&R please


_**Slow – Doucement**_

- C'est bien du Felix Felicis ? interrogea Hermione, anxieuse, en levant le flacon à la lumière. Tu n'aurais pas confondu avec une autre petite bouteille de… je ne sais pas quoi…

- D'essence de folie ? suggéra Ron, en regardant Harry.

_« C'est enfin arrivé. __Harry a craqué. __Il est devenu dingo. Aller à l'enterrement d'Aragog ? »_

- Ayez confiance, disait Harry d'un air joyeux, je sais ce que je fais… ou en tout cas… Felix le sait.

Il déployait déjà sa cape d'invisibilité sur ses épaules.

Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard éloquent et se précipitèrent derrière Harry qui descendait déjà les marches du dortoir. Ils passaient tout juste la porte lorsque :

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là-haut avec ELLE ?

Le hurlement de Lavande sembla stopper net les pieds de Ron. Il regarda avec envie le portrait de la Grosse Dame puis, du coin de l'œil, il regarda Hermione qui semblait s'être figée également.

- Alors ?

- Euh … commença Ron.

- Je ne t'ai pas poussée, ok ? dit une autre voix, et pour une fois Ron fut soulagé de voir Ginny et Dean ensemble tandis qu'ils pénétraient dans la Salle Commune.

Il ne sembla même pas remarquer qu'ils semblaient fâchés.

- Et bien quelque chose m'a poussée ! rétorqua Ginny. Et si ce n'est pas toi – Oh, salut…

Ginny et Dean s'immobilisèrent. Pendant un long moment qui fut une agonie, personne ne bougea. Seuls leurs regards se croisaient. Ron croisa le regard de Ginny et lui envoya une supplication silencieuse, mais Ginny eut un petit sourire satisfait.

- Bon, dit-elle d'une voix forte, je vais me coucher ! Bonne nuit.

Elle n'embrassa pas Dean et se dirigea directement vers les dortoirs.

Dean la regarda partir d'un air mécontent.

- Très bien, marmonna-t-il. Moi aussi.

- Je pense que je vais y aller aussi, dit rapidement Hermione et Ron lui lança un regard désespéré.

_« Me laisse pas ! »_

Mais Hermione secoua la tête rapidement et Ron sut qu'il était coincé. Il ne pouvait pas y échapper cette fois. Il ne pouvait plus se cacher derrière Hermione. Elle lui accorda un petit sourire timide et encourageant avant de se diriger, elle aussi, vers le dortoir des filles. Ron la regarda partir.

- RON ! cria Lavande.

- Quoi ? Quoi ? demanda Ron, s'obligeant à regarder Lavande, dont le visage était écarlate.

- Je t'ai posé une question ! siffla-t-elle en s'avançant vers lui. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là-haut avec Hermione Granger ?

- Euh…hum…

- REPONDS-MOI !

- On parlait, marmonna Ron.

- Vous parliez, cracha Lavande. Vous parliez ? De quoi ?

- Euh… Des devoirs ?

Bon, ce n'était pas complètement faux, ils parlaient bel et bien du devoir donné par Dumbledore à Harry.

- Des devoirs ? répéta Lavande.

- Ouais, des devoirs, dit rapidement Ron. Tu connais Hermione.

- Oh, oui, Ronald, je CONNAIS Hermione, enragea Lavande. Je sais qu'elle est toute gentille avec toi depuis ton empoisonnement et je sais qu'elle était au courant avant moi d'ailleurs et je sais qu'elle adorerait te voler à moi !

- Hein ? dit Ron.

- Je ne suis pas stupide, Ron, je sais ce qu'elle mijote ! dit-elle avec hargne. Elle passe plein de temps avec toi, elle t'aide avec tes devoirs, elle est toute douce avec toi tout d'un coup. Elle ne pouvait même pas te regarder en face avant, et là, vous êtes les meilleurs amis du monde ? Ne crois pas que je ne sais pas ce qu'elle trafique en étant gentille avec toi pour t'avoir pour elle toute seule !

- C'est pas -

- Oh, arrête ! cria Lavande et ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes. Je vous ai vus, toi, tu passes tout le temps du temps avec elle, tu ne passes plus de temps avec moi, tu n'as même jamais porté mon collier…

A ce moment là, Ron se sentit dériver et les cris aigus de Lavande s'assourdirent. Ce n'était pas amusant de l'entendre hurler mais finalement, ce n'était pas si différent que de se faire crier dessus par sa mère, même si Lavande dépassait de loin sa mère au niveau du volume sonore.

- … et si tu crois que je vais rester ta petite amie alors que tu fricotes avec Hermione Granger, tu te trompes, Ron Weasley ! Si tu ne cesses pas immédiatement de la fréquenter, c'est terminé !

Ron attendit qu'elle continue mais elle semblait en avoir fini avec ses remontrances et restait debout, essoufflée par la rage. Ron se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas écouté un seul mot de ce qu'elle avait dit.

- Alors ? demanda-t-elle.

- Euh…Quoi ?

- DIS QUELQUE CHOSE !

- Euh… Désolé ?

- OH ! TU N'ECOUTAIS MEME PAS ?! Tu… tu… C'EST FINI ! Et ne viens pas me supplier de te reprendre, parce que je ne le ferais pas !

Et Lavande quitta la pièce d'une démarche dramatique et monta les escaliers vers le dortoir des filles en braillant.

Ron réalisa qu'il ne la regrettait pas. Il se sentait un peu mal à l'idée que Lavande soit si vexée et ses oreilles bourdonnaient encore après tous ses cris, mais au final, il était horriblement soulagé. Enfin, c'était fini, et il n'avait pas eu à la quitter. Il était sur qu'Hermione allait se moquer de lui pour ne pas avoir fait les choses lui-même…

_« Hermione… »_

Il s'affala sur le canapé, ses pensées se tournant vers elle. Ses lèvres formèrent un sourire. Elle en serait contente, c'était sur. Après tout, elle n'avait attendu cette rupture que depuis un mois… Son sourire s'élargit en imaginant les différentes réactions que pourrait avoir Hermione, mais chacune se terminait par elle se jetant sur lui pour l'embrasser.

L'idée de l'embrasser refroidit soudain son esprit. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas l'embrasser tout de suite, juste parce que Lavande ne faisait plus partie du tableau. Elle voudrait sûrement y aller doucement, et c'était exactement ce qu'ils faisaient : ils procédaient en douceur.

_« C'est même glacial, pensa-t-il sombrement. »_

Il se demandait si elle comprenait à quel point elle le rendait fou, à quel point c'était dur pour lui de se contrôler maintenant qu'il savait qu'il lui plaisait. Car c'était dur : Ron était déterminé à agir en parfait gentleman, à traiter Hermione avec toute l'attention et le respect qu'elle méritait et à être un bon… petit ami ? partenaire ? peu importe…

Ron déglutit. C'était bien le problème. Cette histoire d'amour qui ne comportait pas que des sentiments nobles et propres. Ceux-là, Ron en éprouvait en abondance pour Hermione. Mais il y avait aussi des sentiments malsains. Il n'avait pas pu mettre la main sur d'autres Rêves Eveillés (sortilège breveté) de Fred et George – même avec leurs astuces pour introduire des produits à l'école sous le nez de Rusard, Ron ne pouvait pas s'en payer d'autres. Mais cela ne l'avait pas empêché de rêver éveillé justement, et dans presque tous ses rêves, Hermione n'était pas très habillée… Inutile de dire que l'emploi du temps de Ron pour la masturbation était complet ces temps-ci.

Mais maintenant, lui et Lavande n'étaient plus ensemble et Ron ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce que cela voudrait dire pour Hermione. Voudrait-elle quand même aller doucement et rester amie avec lui au point de ne pas le laisser l'embrasser ?

Ron n'était pas sûr de pouvoir le supporter si cela s'avérait juste. La seule consolation qu'il avait était de constater qu'Hermione s'était autant retenue que lui.

Il sourit. Bon, c'était déjà quelque chose. Elle voulait qu'il l'embrasse mais elle ne voulait pas avoir mauvaise conscience. Peut-être que maintenant qu'il était libre, officiellement parlant…

- Ron ?

Il se retourna et sentit son cœur faire un bond. Elle était en chemise de nuit et en pantoufles et ses cheveux étaient détachés, entourant son visage et retombant sur ses épaules. Ils étaient magnifiques et il avait envie de les toucher à nouveau, comme à l'infirmerie.

- Salut, réussit-il à dire.

- Ca va ? demanda-t-elle, en regardant rapidement dans la direction du dortoir des filles avant de venir s'asseoir sur une chaise en face de lui. Lavande était… Elle était au bord de l'hystérie quand elle est montée et je me suis dit… et bien… je me demandais si elle n'avait pas fait quelque chose d'imprudent.

- Tu veux dire comme m'envoyer une flopée de canaris enragés ? plaisanta-t-il.

Hermione rougit et serra les lèvres pour ne pas sourire.

- Quelque chose comme ça.

- Nan, dit Ron en haussant les épaules. Elle a juste beaucoup crié. Elle a surpassé Maman d'ailleurs. Je suis surpris qu'elle ait pas réveillé tout le château. Elle ne t'a fait de sale remarque, j'espère ?

- J'ai fait semblant de dormir, dit Hermione. Et quand elle est arrivée, Parvati l'a emmenée aux toilettes pour la calmer. J'ai pu sortir à ce moment là. Je voulais…Je voulais voir comment tu allais.

- Je vais bien, dit Ron. Mes oreilles bourdonnent encore un peu, mais c'est tout.

Hermione gloussa un moment puis un silence s'installa entre eux. Il la regarda et remarqua comment la lueur du feu faisait ressortir les mèches dorées de ses cheveux. Elle le regarda à son tour mais fut envahie par une soudaine timidité et finit par regarder ses mains. Ron vit une jolie rougeur envahir ses joues, son cou, sa poitrine… son cœur s'accéléra. Il savait qu'il la fixait mais il ne pouvait pas détourner les yeux de cette partie de son anatomie, du creux de son cou où il pouvait voir battre son pouls, en passant par sa clavicule, jusqu'à la courbe de sa poitrine visible grâce au décolleté de sa chemise de nuit.

Il se força à détourner le regard. Ce n'était pas bien de la reluquer comme ça. Elle pourrait s'offenser, et puis, ce n'était pas pour CA qu'il voulait être avec elle. Enfin, ce n'était pas que pour ça. Ses yeux se posèrent à nouveau sur sa poitrine et il vit quelques tâches de rousseur, éparpillées sur sa peau. Il fut soudain envahi par une envie irrésistible d'effleurer ces tâches de ses lèvres, cette simple idée lui donnait chaud. Il était bien content d'être assis…

Hermione inspira bruyamment et leva les yeux vers lui, se redressant droite comme un piquet, sur sa chaise.

- Bon, dit-elle. Je crois qu'on devrait aller au lit.

Les yeux de Ron s'écarquillèrent et elle réalisa soudain les sous-entendus qu'impliquait sa phrase. Elle pâlit. Ron déglutit et chercha quelque chose à dire.

- C'est un peu soudain, tu ne trouves pas ? Lavande et moi venons juste de rompre…

Hermione le regarda, bouche-bée et horrifiée, pendant un moment. Puis, à la plus grande surprise de Ron, elle éclata de rire, le visage écarlate. Ron se mit à rire aussi.

- J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai dit ça ! gloussa-t-elle en se tenant les côtes.

- Je crois que j'ai une mauvaise influence sur toi, dit Ron en haussant les sourcils d'une manière suggestive.

Il s'amusait vraiment. C'était génial de flirter, pensait-il.

_« Non, c'est génial de flirter avec Hermione. »_

- Ron ! gronda-t-elle, scandalisée. Tu n'as pas de MAUVAISE influence sur moi, que ce soit clair !

- Dommage, marmonna-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Il lui sourit et elle lui rendit son sourire. Ils se regardaient et Ron semblait être attiré par ses yeux. Il se pencha légèrement vers elle, son regard glissant vers ses lèvres qui étaient tout juste entrouvertes…

- Je devrais monter, annonça soudain Hermione. Tu es sur que ça va ? Tu n'es pas furieux ou fâché ?

- Quoi ? dit Ron en clignant des yeux, se rappelant où il se trouvait. Non. Je suis pas furieux. Tu plaisantes ? Je suis soulagé. Vraiment, ajouta-t-il en accentuant bien ce dernier mot, suppliant avec ses yeux pour ne pas qu'elle parte, pas tout de suite, pas sans avoir quelque chose…

- Bon, c'est bien, dit Hermione, semblant nerveuse à nouveau. Bonne nuit…

Elle se pencha et le serra brièvement dans ses bras, puis elle se tourna pour l'embrasser sur la joue…

Ron tenta sa chance et tourna son visage, mais Hermione n'atterrit pas là où il voulait : ses lèvres ne firent que frôler la commissure de ses lèvres à lui.

Elle se pétrifia. Dans une seconde elle allait s'enfuir, Ron ne le supporterait pas si elle s'enfuyait…

Il se tourna encore un peu et effleura ses lèvres. Elle frissonna, mais lui aussi, car c'était comme si un éclair lui avait traversé le corps. Juste à cause de ce simple contact, le simple frôlement de leurs lèvres, son corps semblait avoir pris feu. Il l'embrassa doucement à nouveau, telle une plume lui caressant les lèvres et il l'entendit soupirer, ce fut un véritable triomphe pour lui. Il se demanda s'il oserait aller plus loin, s'il oserait approfondir le baiser…

Elle s'écarta de lui et il étouffa un gémissement. Il aurait aimé l'embrasser à nouveau, avec force et passion, mais il ne céda pas. Se contrôler… oui, il devait se contrôler. Parce que l'embrasser avec force et passion lui donnerait envie de plus, lui donnerait envie d'autres choses pour lesquelles elle n'était pas prête.

Elle recula, l'air étourdi et le visage très, très rouge. Ses lèvres étaient roses juste à cause de ce simple, et pourtant épatant, petit baiser. Elle le regardait, une expression proche de l'émerveillement sur le visage.

- Désolé, dit Ron stupidement, car il s'était dit que s'excuser était de mise.

- Ne t'excuse pas, murmura-t-elle. C'était charmant.

Sa voix était différente… Elle était un peu essoufflée, un peu rauque, et Ron sut immédiatement qu'il avait envie de trouver d'autres moyens pour que sa voix soit toujours comme ça.

- Je… Hermione… Est-ce qu'on doit… Est ce qu'on peut…

_« Voilà qui est très clair… »_

- Est-ce qu'on est… tenta-t-il de nouveau.

- Oui, dit-elle. Mais… doucement.

- Doucement.

- Je veux dire…comme avant.

- Mais je peux quand même t'embrasser, pas vrai ? demanda Ron. Je veux dire avant, on… mais maintenant…

- Et bien, oui…mais… pas trop souvent…

- Oh… dit-il d'un air sombre.

- Je pense juste qu'il vaudrait mieux éviter de perdre la tête, c'est tout, expliqua Hermione.

Ron eut un petit sourire satisfait.

- Est-ce que tu es en train de me dire que si tu m'embrasses, tu risques de perdre la tête ?

Elle plissa ses yeux, comme par défi.

- Et si c'était le cas ?

- Je dirai « tant mieux », dit-il d'un air suffisant.

Elle secoua la tête.

- Idiot, dit-elle en ébouriffant ses cheveux dans un geste affectueux.

Puis, elle redevint sérieuse.

- Vraiment, Ron, ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas, c'est juste que…

- Je sais, dit immédiatement Ron.

Il ne voulait pas qu'elle doute, il avait vraiment besoin de la rassurer, de lui faire savoir qu'il ne la forcerait pas, même s'il était frustré.

- C'est juste que… les choses se passent vraiment bien pour nous…

- Tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier, Hermione, déclara Ron.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer mais s'arrêta et lui sourit. Elle posa sa main sur son visage. Il décida qu'il aimait vraiment cette caresse. Il frotta sa joue sur sa main pendant un moment et prit son autre main dans la sienne, appréciant ces quelques minutes de paix et de calme avec elle.

Elle finit tout de même par retirer sa main de son visage.

- On ne devrait pas… On ne va rien dire, d'accord ?

- D'accord.

- Principalement pour le bien de Lavande, continua-t-elle. Je… Je ne voudrais pas qu'elle ressente… Enfin, tu vois…

_« Tu ne voudrais pas qu'elle ressente ce que toi tu as ressenti quand tu me voyais l'embrasser. »_

- D'accord, marmonna Ron.

Hermione lui prit la main et sourit.

- C'est bon, le rassura-t-elle. C'est du passé tout ça.

Il hocha la tête, mais au fond de lui, il savait que ça n'irait pas si bien. Il ne se pardonnerait jamais réellement de l'avoir blessée, d'avoir perdu du temps avec Lavande.

- Tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait dire quelque chose à Harry ?

Hermione se mordit la lèvre et secoua la tête.

- D'accord, comprit Ron. Ca va nous porter la poisse.

- Je sais qu'il faudra lui dire, expliqua Hermione, mais j'aime les choses telles qu'elles le sont pour le moment.

- Moi aussi, avoua Ron.

Même si les choses allaient lentement, ça irait. Au moins, les choses avançaient. Et ce qu'Hermione avait dit n'était pas faux : pourquoi dire à Harry ce qu'ils étaient alors qu'eux-mêmes ne savaient pas vraiment ? Ron savait qu'il n'y aurait personne d'autre pour lui mais, en même temps, ce n'était pas encore « officiel » entre eux, alors pourquoi risquer de tout gâcher en voulant mettre une étiquette à leur relation aussi tôt ?

Hermione se leva. Elle lui tenait toujours la main. Elle lui sourit timidement et il se leva à son tour pour l'accompagner au pied des escaliers menant à son dortoir. Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure et il était content que sa cape soit assez large pour cacher l'évidence de l'effet qu'elle avait sur lui.

- Bon… Bonne nuit, dit Hermione en lui souriant.

Elle leva légèrement la tête et Ron accepta l'invitation en l'embrassant à nouveau, tout doucement. Le baiser était chaste et terminé en quelques secondes, mais il était aussi excitant que le premier et Ron sut qu'il allait devoir s'occuper de Popol quand il serait couché…

- Bonne nuit, murmura-t-il en s'écartant d'elle et en souriant d'un air rêveur.

- Bonne nuit, dit-elle à nouveau, les yeux vitreux, tandis qu'elle reculait vers les escaliers.

Ils se regardèrent jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait refermé la porte derrière elle pour grimper les escaliers. Ron resta immobile un moment, réfléchissant à la façon dont les choses avaient changé et comment elles allaient changer. Doucement. Il pouvait le faire. Dans doucement il y avait quand même du progrès, et le progrès était une très bonne chose.

Enfin, Ron, toujours aussi souriant, se traîna dans les escaliers et espéra ne pas être trop chamboulé par les baisers échangés avec Hermione pour exécuter correctement un sortilège d'Impassibilité.


End file.
